The Resistance
by NixxBeats
Summary: Five years after the first invasion: Seekers are at the brink of extinction and so is the populace of the Soul evolution. But they have a plan to take back planet Earth, can Jamie and the rest of The Survivors as well as a few new friends save the human race once more. The Host OC. WARNING: Contains scenes of mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
****THE FALL**

"It has been five years since the fall of our great civilisation. Sightings of the Humans have increased and we advise all Souls to stay in their homes. If you suspect any human activity in your area; please contact your nearest Seeker. All humans are considered armed and dangerous furthermore any knowledge of, even benign, communication between Souls and the Humans will result in immediate termination." Jamie scoffed and switched off the TV.

Broadcasts of human activity was wide spread, everywhere the Survivors struck more Souls were sent on their way to another planet in a hibernation tank, ever since it was found out how to remove them from their host's body it had made the alien species sitting ducks. The Seekers, the Souls equivalent of law enforcers and protectors, evacuated any Souls found in a human populated area and sent out hunting parties to terminate any humans, on site. Of course there was always the alternate, fore most Souls are a race of peace, to have an operation and have a Soul implanted into your body taking over your mind, body and most function. With the surgery came complications though, such as if the human host's sub-conscience was too strong and eventually took over his or her body they could ultimately destroy and infiltrate the ranks of the Soul organisation so operations had become less and less frequent; which was good, at least for Jamie and the rest of the Survivors.

Jamie gathered up the last few tins of food that were left within the raided household stuffing them into his bag. With his back-pack slugged over his shoulder he walked to the living room and found Ian, Wanda, Burns and Jared waiting for him.

Ian O'Shea stood beside Wanda as she stared down at the body with guilt marring her gentle features and sadness clouding her thoughtful, alien eyes. The house was simple enough. A one story, open plan living space with a small fire place tucked in between the plaster and floral swamped décor. A spacious lounge that led straight into an over decorated living room and a sliding door that opened up into a small well-tended garden that had been their entrance point.

**XXXXX**

The couple had been elderly. A tall, slight woman answered the door with a gentle smile and wrinkle to her tell-tale Soul eyes, as she set them on Burns and Wanda. Burns introduced them flicking his shock of red hair out of his fair freckled face.  
"Good Morning ma'am, we are inspecting the area for any human activity, as I'm sure you are aware of the pressing situation, ergo we would like to have a chat with you and whomever you reside with, if you would be so kind to let us in?" he flash a broad grin that light up his eyes; the action striking in his thin face.

The elderly lady introduced herself as Flower, nodding Wanda and Burns in; Burns went through first folding his tall, lean frame through the door followed by a petite, golden haired Wanda.

Sun streamed through the open sliding doors, a delicately made wind chime swaying in the small breeze that played between the small musical pipes hanging just outside the set of glass doors. The floral printed space was filled with light and the scent of their garden of lavender and herbs. A man, who looked to be in his late sixties, sat on a worn out floriated couch watching with guarded reflective eyes as the two entered.

"Hello Sir, we are Comforters that are required in special circumstances," Wanda started off her pouty pink lips forming tightly over the old lie that slipped from her mouth with guilt sliding through her conscience at the trusting look in the elderly couple's eyes. Souls were not liars so there was no reason for Wanda and Burns to be lying to an old couple living in a more or less secluded area. That reasoning was what hurt Wanda the most, the instant trust of her species. "You, I am sure are aware of the human Survivors coming out of hiding and ultimately… targeting… our kind." She stuttered.

The man snorted, "Those humans do not target; they attack! Those filthy savages should be thanking us. We saved their world and they repay us by having our gentle race turn into angry beings of vengeance, manipulation and lies, the whole lot of us!" Flower's hand found her husband's and squeezed comfortingly.  
"All we ever asked from them was a place to live, in unity and peace." She said softly. "This is my first home wouldn't you know it, my sister and I, but already sometimes I wish I were not born of this world. But this is my home now too, I mean it's my first planet don't I deserve to at least stay here too." A sob escaped her and she stared straight ahead as tears slid down her cheeks.

Burns and Wanda sat still at a loss at what to do. The insincerity of them being Comforters and not comforting the pair suddenly struck the elderly man as odd and he fixed the two with a strange, calculating look.

His suspicion was confirmed as Jared Howe and Melanie Stryder stepped through the open sliding doors. Everything was still, save the hauntingly melodious wind chime, the man stared at the two humans for a short moment and then lunged for the phone beside him. He was a split second too late though as Jared and Melanie moved fast, Melanie's dark long locks held in a high pony tail swirling in a dark curtain around her and Jared's determined tanned face as he subdued the elderly man. The phone clattered to the floor. Jared's sun-kissed features and sun bleached hair gave him the look of an avenging angel.

The couple turned to see Burns and Wanda still perched awkwardly on the couch, their faces turned away as the elderly pair was bound with cable ties. Flower's tears flowed relentlessly, "I don't want to go. I don't want to go…" she murmured repeatedly her eyes trying to plead with Wanda and Burns as Ian and Jamie came through the sliding door moving along the house to collect supplies.

The man surged towards the two Souls sitting on the couch, "How could you!" he screamed. "How could you do this to your own kind, just for, just for a couple of savages!" his eyes bore into Wanda, Burns and the rest of them. "You should be ashamed." With that he crumpled to the floor. Blood began to trickle from his eyes, nose and ears in thin scarlet lines dripping to the floor.  
Melanie dragged Flower outside to the car as the tall withering woman cried, "Bill!"

But there was no answer; Bill Hardy had taken his own life.  
**XXXXX**

Jamie placed his big hand on Wanda's slight shoulder. Wanda looked from the body to Jaime Stryder's familiar dark, kind eyes. Jamie, who had grown from a wiry 14 year old kid to a now 19 –almost 20 as he loved interjecting– year old man in, what seemed to Wanda, the space of five weeks instead of five years his rapid growth seemed to touch Wanda every time she looked at him, her smile wistful.  
"You're so grown up," she whispered touching his dark stubbed cheek. "Gosh, you need to even start shaving more frequently now."

Jamie scowled but didn't complain just stood comforting Wanda with his presence. "It is almost like just last week you were a slightly-taller-than-me fourteen year old boy. Now, you're even taller than Ian's six feet, Jamie."  
He looked down at Wanda humour filling his dark eyes as they walked back out to the car and he gave a throaty chuckle, "No offense Wanda, but it's not that hard to be taller than you."

Melanie sat impatiently in the car as she watched them all ooze out the house.

Jared got into the front seat; his hand seeking Melanie's instantly, a broad grin on his face. Her heart still fluttered every time he twined his fingers with hers. Jamie opened the door of the big white 4x4, which could comfortably fit eight; letting Burns, Wanda and Ian through before he hopped in and slammed the door too forcefully.

"Jamie! Quit slamming the door would you? We all know you work out now; no need to test your new found strength on everything Jeb owns." Melanie commented starting the engine.

Jamie grinned flicking his dark hair from his forehead, "So you noticed sis?"  
"Don't make it sound like that you pervert," Melanie scowled. "Half the girls in the tunnels audibly notice every time you walk by."  
Jamie wrinkled his nose at the thought, they had been getting new human Survivors trickling through almost every month and almost every month Wanda and Melanie had tried setting him up with some girl, human or otherwise. If they were willing, alive and female Wanda and Melanie gave them the okay; made for interesting conversation later on when Jamie had to explain how his 'date' tried to lick his toes after 'accidently' dropping a grape.

"Give it a rest Mel," he groaned leaning forward in his seat to include Wanda in his glare. "You too, Wanda you two are both well aware I am with somebody."  
Wanda made a sound that was very unsettling considering the small delicate body she had; she snorted. Ian rolled his eyes as did Melanie and Jared.  
Burns spoke up in an accented voice, "Well Jamie, I think what we all agree to disagree with you on her being a person."  
Jamie glared at everybody fortunate enough to catch his eye, "Melanie is dating a person older than her by a couple of years and you guys say jack; but when I choose to date L–"

"Emphasis on the person little man," Jared interjected.  
"She makes me feel uneasy." Ian included with a glint of humour in his sapphire eyes.  
Jamie sat silently as they prattled on about her. He knew they were just trying to take their minds off the Soul that had regrettably killed himself.  
The white van crawled out of the city at speed limit. The one story houses and complexes soon giving way to abandoned highways and intersections, the conversation hushed quickly as the all retreated into their own minds and Melanie driving a brand new Lexus behind them. A very much 'borrowed' brand new Lexus.

The Seekers had long since evacuated the part of California they now drove through. Eight hours of driving and one pit stop had landed them less than two hours away from their new halfway house.

The sky had started darkening by then. The sun streaked orange and russet across the changing purple sky. The shadows lengthened and crawled along the ghost town. All the wealthy, big houses of the area had been reduced to garish and ghoul-like faces with their many windows and open-mouthed doorways.  
"Welcome to Palm Springs," read the broken sign.  
The faces inside the car were drawn tight as they entered the town. "Place of All Dead Souls." Had been spray painted in red under the non-welcoming, welcome sign and on all the store's front windows that vacate the area long ago.  
There was nobody in the city now; Jeb had made sure of that on careless spectators, human or otherwise.

Jamie turned his head to see Burns' eyes water as he saw the disregarded piles next to some of the stores. They were dead bodies; the silver gleaming and blood drenched bodies of dead Souls. Their winding limbs limp and usual shining silver bulks turned a sickening grey, all hacked and sawn to pieces. Jamie looked away hoping they hadn't felt too much unnecessary pain in their redundant deaths.

Wanda had shared with Doc and a few other human Survivors how to remove the Souls safely a few years back, while keeping the human host intact but other rebels against the Soul coalition thought it better to kill the Souls and the humans they inhabited. Those rebels went around with the thought that if you were weak enough to get your body taken by the 'centipedes' you were not fit to live as a human being.

"_You should be ashamed."_

Jared, who was now at the wheel after Melanie left, drove the white 4x4 faster wanting to get past the dead city as fast as possible. Ian had Wanda tucked into his body his black hair falling over and merging with Wanda's fair locks as they both slept. Jared had a deep frown on his face as he reached the outskirts of Palm Springs, the houses finally getting further and further apart separating the town from more open Savannah desert. The artificially implanted lawns stretched out, reaching around twenty… thirty… forty acres of open grass as they sailed past it on the road turning it into a large green mass and then sudden white sand. A stolen Lexus tailed them and with a bright flick of head lights illuminated Melanie's stony face, briefly.  
"Those guys give humans a bad name." Jamie muttered as the 4x4 turned off the main road and head southwards.

"I know," Jared murmured as Burns dried his eyes in the eerie silence and abrupt pitch dark of the fading twilight.  
**XXXXX**

"Jamie! Jamie! Jamie!" a voice hissed beside his ear.  
He stifled a frustrated groan and opened his long lashed eyes to a scowling petite brunette. "Did you bring the pancakes I asked for?" she asked spitefully. The tell-tale signs of sunrise showed itself outside as the others roused themselves from sleep.

The warehouse sat square and ugly between tufts of wildflower and rocky terrain. Yet the smell of salt and a large mass of water gave the place an almost bearable quality.  
Unlike the now fuming female in front of the open car door…

"Jamie! Are you even paying attention to me, I asked if you brought me pancakes?" she whined.  
Jamie blinked and sighed resignedly at the twenty seven years old woman, Lacey. "No, we didn't go to a store we raided some old couple's house. All they had to eat was tinned food, mostly." He replied his voice deep and thick with sleep. Jamie got out of the car stretching out his six foot four physique. Lacey grabbed his arm, hauling him towards the building.  
"Fine, you'll just have to repay me in other ways." She enticed but the pick-up fell short as anger crept into her voice.

She dragged Jamie past the open door, into a make shift kitchen and mock dining area where she waited impatiently for him to unload the contents of his back-pack. Jamie heaved another long sigh as Lacey began tapping her foot against the cement floor, "Hurry up Jamie!" she blustered.  
Again he resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her constant petulant behaviour his eyes fixed on packing the bag underneath the steel table.

Lacey grabbed his arm once more and steered him to the set of stairs that lead down to the space below the warehouse.

The small warehouse was used for illegal waste disposal, that's why it was roughly the size of a house and garage, discretion was their main goal. The warehouse would usually deposit all waste in the Salton Sea Lake through a system of natural underground piping, the lake then had connecting man-made tunnels that ran illicitly into the Colorado River which eventually ended dumped into the Gulf of California. The warehouse served as a halfway house between raids and the tunnels back in Jebediah Stryder's territory. Jared had thought it best for all of them to keep a low profile and keep suspicion off the tunnels under the mountains.

Lacey deposited Jamie unceremoniously onto a bed.

Jeb had thought it practical to add underground rooms under the strong foundation and easily eroded soil underground, removing all piping and feeding fresh water to the place. The exact same system in the tunnels with dead ends, wrong turns and an underground hot spring which served as the bathroom, thanks to the illegal tunnelling of waste products. God bless criminals.

Lacey straddled Jamie within the dark confines of their shared room. Small slivers of silver light came through the articulately placed cracks allowing the morning sun to dimly illuminate Lacey stripping off their clothes. She robbed him of his shirt and pants leaving his broad shoulders and muscled abs bare to her. "I really wanted those pancakes, Jamie Bear." She said nibbling and kissing the skin of his naked chest and torso. She licked and teased the rosy peaks of his nipples, kneading them to send shivers of pleasure through his strong build, hardening his body. Her nails trailed down the dark hair that dipped into his underwear. His cock convulsed and his eyes fluttered.  
"Next time I'll just have to come with you on a raid, to make sure I get what I want." She rasped.

Lacey stripped him of his underwear and removed her own clothing leaving Jamie nude to her lingerie clad body. They kissed.  
Her mouth forceful against his, her tongue and lips dominating as she rubbed herself against the hard length of him. Jamie's hands sat on her hips as she moved herself over his pulsing cock over and over again sending his thoughts spinning. Lacey's hands gripped his face to her keeping his head still as she pushed kisses to his jaw and neck she scoffed annoyed staring him in the eyes, "You need to shave." She stated coldly and snappishly grabbed at his length.

Jamie's body jerked in Lacey's hold, she rubbed him back and forth each time gripping him even tighter until it became almost unbearable. Jamie's breathing became long and shallow his hand trailing up to stroke her breasts. He unclipped her bra and Lacey gasped while his hot tongue danced along her erected nipples, she shivered and shifted to remove the fringed blue underwear she wore with Jamie grinding his body into the apex of her thighs.

She grabbed a fist full of his hair pulling him away from her swollen, bared chest. "Don't disobey me again, Jamie. I hate it when you do that." She seethed.  
Jamie swallowed down a wave of irritation and Lacey pulled hard on his cock, Jamie's eyes went wide as he cried out in pain. Lacey silenced him with a smothering kiss. His cries changed into gruff noises of pleasure covered up by Lacey's mouth and his erected long shaft pushed deep between her legs.

She moved against the push of his length convulsing at him big and full inside her tight body. Jamie latched onto her hips and turned them over on the bed, he smirk devilishly as he thrust and pulled out of her slick, tight body. Lacey sent out breathless cries of pleasure as he moved in and out her, her hands gripping his ass bringing them closer, faster and harder against each other. Her body struggled to meet every fast shove of his pelvis into hers. Lacey cried out as she came and a violent shudder raked his body as he followed. Jamie pulled out and heaved a great sigh as he flopped down next to her.

Lacey lay silent next to him staring up at the ceiling that was rough, smoothed out rock that Jamie himself had helped build. Lacey looked at the man next to her as he looked silently down his body, Lacey looked at his placid length and licked her lips. She looked at Jamie and saw him giving her a devilish grin. Her breathing hitched. Lacey turned and whispered haughtily, "Don't hog the blanket."  
Jamie gave a deep laugh that sent shivers down her spine as she closed her eyes to sleep.  
**XXXXX**

Jamie was woken up suddenly with someone gripping his arm and shaking, "Jamie wake up!" Wanda's voice whispered urgently.  
Jamie sat up instantly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Jamie, the others left to get the supplies back to Jeb's place and, and now it's just us. Sunny and Kyle let with them as well Jamie, so, so, so, it's just us Jamie, just us! You, me and Lacey we're the only ones still in this place!" Wanda whimpered.

Jamie held up his hand to try calm down Wanda's hysterics. "Wanda what do you mean, explain calmly."  
Wanda took in a deep breath that made her look like a breathless fish, "Kyle, Sunny and Burns all left with Ian, Mel and Jared to take the supplies back to the tunnels. They'll only be back in the morning!" she hissed.

Jamie stood and ushered Wanda outside the room before Lacey rolled over and yelled at them to, "Shut the hell up."  
He quickly grabbed a pair of pants and sneakers to slip on over his half naked body. Wanda paced while he drew on the clothes.  
"Why are you so worried Wanda, the three of us can take care of ourselves." He said straightening up as he heard the squeaky front door open and heavy footsteps pad into the warehouse upstairs.

Wanda's eyes grew wide, "Because I saw Seekers outside."

**A/N: Well this was just a little taste of what this story has to bring. The story is not from Jamie's P.O.V though; it's from the P.O.V of a new character that you will meet in Chapter Two and that will follow through with narration of the rest of the story. **

**I actually had a dream about this type of story happening and had to write it. Hope you enjoy, tell me what you think.**

**FAVOURITE, FOLLOW AND TELL ALL YOUR FRIENDS**

**Xox  
Nixx**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HOST CHARACTERS. ANY AND ALL OTHER PERSONALLY OWNED SUBJECTS, CHARACTERS OR BRANDS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Harmony Lyrics

**Chapter Two  
****HARMONY LYRICS**

Rosy soft lips placed on a pale and angular face, ash blonde hair with a thick fall of it on his forehead and fiery green eyes. That is Asher Flint. The ruggedly dangerous, Fire World bred Soul the lieutenants say is my destined partner, for the good of our race.

"Harmony," his deep voice beckoned, sending chills up my spine. His green and silver eyes came to stand next to mine in the reflective surface that I learned is called a mirror on Earth. "We must get ready. It is time to embrace your calling." He said his pink lips moving in the mirror with his deep voice rumbling out. But I didn't want to accept what was happening, it was way too soon for me to go to my new job –my calling as they kept repeating– _I just turned 18 last month isn't there some kind of human law against this!_ I thought desperately for the hundredth time.

Asher's hand lift in the mirror, I could see the thought form in his head, to trail that hand he held up down my heart shaped face. My light African-American skin tone a stark contrast to his pale hand, my long lashed eyes would flutter as I looked at him with passion-filled, wide, brown and silver eyes leaning into his hand. But Asher saw me look expectantly at him and he dropped his hand immediately.

He wasn't able to, he couldn't.

Since finding out what they –the lieutenants– had planned for us, Asher had tried to act as a normal human couple but he was too damaged, too far gone to try and love me. His words not mine. He was from the Fire World after all, was what everybody else kept repeating.

I arrived from the Singing World, born with the blind. It still startles me to look in any reflective surface and see myself. My human self with big round eyes paired with dark wildly curly hair that I usually skinned back into a pony tail that fell to my shoulder blades. My skin soft and the colour of cream kissed coffee in the morning. My best friend, Robynne, often says she envies the fact that I have a cup size larger than a B and curvy hips. But she has the advantage of long legs while I'm just barely 5 foot 5.

Asher put his arm, possessively, around my waist and suddenly bent to kiss me.

_Asher is a good kisser_, I thought drunk as his lips intoxicated me, _a really good kisser._ I breathed him in and the line of his body curved dominantly over my own short form. His lips soft yet claiming every part of me they touched, making sure I knew every inch of him as the all ruling male that he is. His movements were ferocious and powerful as he gripped my legs, lifting me to press us against the bathroom wall. His hands progressed to cup my ass and my breathing hitched. I felt him grow between my hips and steadily moved my pelvis against him, his eyes flicked open. He stared at me.

"We should be heading towards the car by now." He rasped his voice plagued with lust though Asher made no intention of moving away from my body.  
I placed my hands on either side of his smooth shaven face and said, "I have the rest of, well what's left, of my human life to be a Seeker. Can't you give me this moment of human intimacy?" I pleaded with my eyes.

The muscle at his temple twitched as he clenched his jaw, meaning he was either angry or frustrated. But in this instant I would have to go with both. He abruptly slammed his fist into the bathroom mirror. I gasped in distress as big pieces of glass rained down beside us. I slid away from his body as his hand seeped blood, a lump formed in my throat as I saw his Adam's apple bob up and down his throat.

"I won't, Harmony!" he yelled at me his eyes; two angry slits in his beautiful face. "I won't give you intimacy or love or care, alright! I am not that kind of Soul, make no mistake, the only thing I will give you is my protection and sex nothing more and nothing less." His voice ended low and menacing.  
I stared at his cold eyes, shook my head, my lips pressed tightly together and walked out of our apartment.

I found myself jumping into the silver Lexus parked outside and starting the engine. I lived only ten minutes away from my Comforter, a fact that I happened to think the lieutenants did on purpose. I didn't like admitting my feelings to myself let alone to another person but Robynne was preparing for my coronation into the world of Seekers and the Comforter was, rather pathetically, the only other being I could try talk to.

My eyes drifted to the usual warning signs I drove past, alerting all Souls to which areas or cities had been breached by the humans and what number to call if you've suspected or seen a human in your place of residence. _Signs of our crumbling civilization,_ the thought came unwanted into my head and I shoved it out.

Seekers patrolled the streets regularly in their inconspicuous, neutral coloured cars. Every now and then stopping to survey the street or suburb they were in. The Seekers insured the population's safety. But every time I saw a patrol car my nerves rattled together in warning. Wasn't I going to be one of them?

I eased Asher's Lexus onto the short paved driveway, cutting the engine. I sat there staring at the wheel, my hand still on the keys that dangled from the ignition.  
"Come on, Harmony. Just go inside, she's just another Soul like you," I encouraged myself in the quiet of the silver car.  
Every time I allowed myself to drive to the Comforter's house a little piece of myself chided me for being so weak, weak enough to need someone else to try sort through the mess of thoughts in my head.

I sighed exiting the car, sullenly.

The inside of the Comforter's home was a barrage of yellow, brown, orange and cream. Apparently all very inviting colours but they officially made me sick to my stomach. The bright house was just as cheerful as the elderly woman in her sixties that stood smiling at me from her doorway when I stepped into her living room.  
A scowl formed between my eyebrows.

"Oh come now Harmony Lyrics, this is a place of peace and safety. Yet every time you come you insist on wasting precious moments in that car of yours then scowling at me like an unhappy human when you finally enter." She exclaimed in a soft voice, her body as tall and thin as her voice was gentle.  
"Well Comforter, whenever I come here it is usually as a last resort. So excuse me if I do not feel all that forthcoming," I said plopping myself on her cream leather couch.

"Our entire race has had to deal with the new on slaughter of human emotions that our forms have connected us with in the past five years. We all know that with The Fall all of our human bodies suddenly became fully functionally, allowing us the full experience of that this species is capable of and it's quite natural for some of us to feel overwhelmed." She said folding her lean frame into the couch opposite mine. "And please child my name is Birdie Redchest, just address me as Birdie."

I lay down on my stomach, watching her. I watched the way the sunlight filtered through the room catching her watery blue gaze and reflecting the silver in her eyes, imprinting it onto the walls and her grey hair in the same neat, bun knotted at the base of her neck, which has stayed exactly that way for the past eighteen years I've known her.

"How long is your hair, Birdie?" I asked distracting her for the time being.  
"Oh, my hair has always been the same length as my sister's, shoulder length." She answered with the same warm smile, inclining her head to the frame beside me. I picked up the picture sitting on the small side table. I examined the two woman; both tall and thin, both with their hair loose in the snap shot and shoulder length like Birdie had said, their eyes silver and winking in the mid afternoon light.

Their resemblance was remarkable, but where her sister had green silver eyes Birdie had water blue ones and where Birdie was pale her sister had a rosy sun kissed glow about her. The two women stood with arms linked in long dresses, Birdie wearing simple jewellery and a light orange dress a contrast to her sister's very floral outfit accented by the chunky necklace.

"Are you twins?" I asked.  
Birdie nod her head, "Practically inseparable since birth, even after the incision."  
I looked up to find she had a wistful smile on her face, "Where is she now?"  
"The eccentric old thing ran off to go live with her husband, Bill."

A sudden gust of wind upset the calm that was in the house and Birdie stood to close the sliding door as papers rustled and her wind chime clattered melodiously. "I wonder where that came from?" she pondered out loud.

I sighed, flipping onto my back, staring at the ceiling as I remarked. "Probably a bad omen of my love life, or lack thereof…"

"Oh, come now Ms Lyrics," she chided. "Master Flint has trouble with adjusting to his body and your… emotional needs… while still trying to deal with the torrent of feelings he has to sort through. Remember he came from a planet where all he had to be was a warrior, nothing more, it will take some time. He wasn't as fortunate as you to have years of practise, and a vacant host since child birth, to adjust to human nature."  
I mulled over her words trying not to thinking too hard about the pause before she said, _emotional needs._ "I see where he is coming from, don't get me wrong, but he keeps pushing me away. I mean being great in bed –by any creature's standards might I add– is fine and dandy…"

Birdie coughed. Choking, I thought, on the fly that had most likely landed in my mouth while it hung open in a grimace at my blunt words.

"…But I always thought that at least before I die I would find my true partner, the one that I knew loved me and I could share the rest of my, short, existence with. I just don't see Asher even being capable of being more than fond of me." I finished looking over to see that Birdie had cocked her head to the side and given me that strange all seeing look most old people seem to have.

"I know, I seem petty, I mean Asher is a very attractive man but he is the one the lieutenants say is 'best suited' for me not the one that I _feel_ is best suited for me. I mean knows me better than me right?" I laughed lightly promptly feeling the rejection, which Asher always has reserved for me, hit with a dull ache.  
"It is okay not to want your chosen partner at first, Ms Lyrics, but you will soon grow accustomed to Master Flint's troubled behaviour in due time. I do believe that he is capable of love and may perhaps one day show you…" she sighed giving me a stern look and I knew what her next words would be. "… Even so, be prepared for if he never does love because that does not change your and Master Flint's coupling being for the good of our race."

I repressed a sigh and turned away from her eyes. There were those words again, _for the good of our race._

"But I know that is not what you came to me for, now is it Ms Lyrics?" she asked getting straight to it. Sometimes I honestly dislike how she knows these things. "Is it the pressure of your calling, as a Seeker, that is bothering you?"  
_Really dislike it…_

I put my arms across my face, shamefully, nodding my head.

Birdie came over and removed my arms from my face as she knelt beside the couch. I sat up and she sat down beside me launching into a lecture about how my hesitancy over having to work with beings that made me feel 'irrationally' uncomfortable was perfectly normal. The same with the responsibility I had to my race, it would all be a great service to Souls everywhere and she would be with me every step of the way, until my last dying breath. She guaranteed me she would be available to me at all times to comfort me, after all it was in the job description.

We were interrupted –well her dramatic monologue was interrupted– by someone knocking on the door. Two sharp taps.  
Birdie turned away from me just as four black clad figures entered. Their body suits form fitting and, I knew from person experience, durable in the most sever of circumstances equipped with leather heat strips for temperature fluctuation and a utility belt. The same body suit I was wearing at that moment.

The four Seekers in front of me stood with grim faces. Each one of their eyes settling briefly on Birdie; Asher, Robynne Green, Maxwell Black and White Fire all regarded the Comforter with sympathy. A bad feeling made the hair at the back of my neck raise, instantaneously.

Birdie cleared her throat as she stood up to her full height, shoulders square. "May I offer any of you some tea?" she asked anxiously. "I'll go to the kitchen and fix us all up with my special herbal blend." She continued not waiting for an answer as she felt the sudden tension.

White Fire smiled her snow wolf blue eyes, unbelievably pale skin and ink black hair a strange compliment to Lieutenant Maxwell's near black eyes, pale almost white hair and equally pale, smooth skin. "I'll come help Birdie Redchest; we actually have a matter to discuss." White Fire said in her hollow, monotone voice walking away with my Comforter.

"Ms Lyrics," Lieutenant Maxwell Black called bringing my attention back to them with his gravelly monotone. "I am aware of your recent ascension into adulthood this previous month and that the coronation of your calling was scheduled for today, but there seems to be no time. We are in need of Ms Green and yourself urgently on a problem that has arisen."

Robynne behind him raised her dark eyebrows, obviously having not heard this until now, equally astounded to being put on a case so soon following our Seeker training.

I heard a crash from the kitchen where Birdie had disappeared with White Fire. Alarm filled me as more crashing –of what sounded like fine china– continued. Maxwell signalled to Asher. Asher nod his head obediently, his eyes fleetingly meeting mine before he strode to the kitchen just as a tea pot flew out the doorway. Asher as arrogant and calm as ever walked in, my chest tightened slightly at the thought of him being needlessly harmed by an old lady's tea set. I stood up and moved towards my best friend, Robynne, for comfort.

We heard the unmistakeable sounds of a struggle and the squeaking of what I guessed were Birdie's sensible shoes against her polished linoleum floor.

I looked into Maxwell's black eyes and blank face. I felt Robynne reach for my hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Her slightly slanted brown eyes widening as the struggle continued in the kitchen. The sounds, emotively, echoing around Birdie's home.

"What is our assignment?" I asked in a voice I hoped was steady.

"IT CAN'T BE!" Birdie's voice screeched barely recognisable.  
Robynne gripped my hand tightly and tried not to swallow loudly. Robynne was half a head taller than me and two years older but there are times that I look to as a little sister in need of my protecting. I would do anything to keep her safe and losing her would be the most unimaginable thing in the world.

"NO!" cried Birdie bursting into the room. Her face was crumpled, her tall, proud frame sagged and she was visibly going into shock. I took in her dilated pupils; tear streaked face as well as the drawn look on Asher and White Fire's face as they tried to restrain her.  
Robynne sniffled softly as she watched Birdie's strong demeanour fade before our eyes.

The thing about grief is that in human nature it is not something that should be restrained. Grief is a giant beast that can strike anger, guilt, sorrow and every emotion you have every felt towards that lost loved one. The knowledge that those emotions you have ever held dear towards that individual will never again be felt by them, each time they smiled, they laughed, they basked in the sun –gone in the blink of an eye. Never again to be experienced.  
It was all written so clearly on Birdie's face that she had lost someone important and clearly never expected to see them again.

Lieutenant Blackwell finally clarified, "You will be investigating the death of Bill Hardy and disappearance of Flower Hardy maiden name, Flower Redchest."

**A/N:** **So now you have met the characters that this story will be revolving around. Thanks for reading…**

**FAVOURITE, FOLLOW AND TELL ALL YOUR FRIENDS**

**Xox  
Nixx**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HOST CHARACTERS. ANY AND ALL OTHER PERSONALLY OWNED SUBJECTS, CHARACTERS OR BRANDS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**


End file.
